Star Trek/T
T'Pol Talos IV Talos IV is an M-class planet and the fourth planet in the Talos Star Group. It is located in the third quadrant of the vernal galaxy region of the Milky Way Galaxy. The dominant life form on the planet are a race of sentient, telepathic beings known as the Talosians. In 2254, the crew of the ''Enterprise'' encountered a radio signal originating from the fourth planet in the Talos system. The ship's captain, Christopher Pike, believed that he had found evidence of a survey ship known as the SS Columbia, which disappeared in the area in 2236. Pike led a six-member landing party to Talos IV where they encountered what they believed to be the survivors of the ''Columbia'' expedition. Pike soon discovered however that the planet's dominant life forms, the Talosians, had merely created the illusion in his mind that he was speaking with members of the Columbia crew. Talosians The Talosians were a sentient extraterrestrial humanoid race and the dominant species of the M-class planet Talos IV. They were telepathic beings of great intelligence with brains three times the size of a normal human. Although they still possessed the ability to speak through conventional means, they generally opted to communicate telepathically with one another. They also had the ability to transmit and receive telepathic messages with non-telepathic life forms over great distances, even across the reaches of outer space. Another application of their psionic talent was the ability to generate illusions in the minds of others; illusions so realistic that the subject often could not determine what was real and what was being transmitted into his head. Though powerful, Talosians cannot mentally control others to do anything against their will, but through subtle mental manipulation, they can nudge their targets into committing specified tasks. To facilitate their goals, Talosians use a merit system with those they commune with. "Wrong thinking" would result in images of great pain and torment while "Right Thinking" was just as quickly rewarded with images of the subject's wildest fantasies. Base, primitive emotions were difficult to perceive however. Thoughts of rage and hate mentally blinded Talosians, leaving them vulnerable. Tebok Thei Thomas Raymond Tom Paris Toscat Transporter A transporter is a device, facility or person that is responsible for the transportation of people or goods from one location to another. On starships, a transporter is incorporated into the Engineering section of a ship and is housed within a transporter room and is operated by a Transporter Chief. A transporter consists of several pads atop a platform, which discorporates a volume of matter, keeps its molecular structure locked inside of a buffer pattern and then transported to a destination point where it is re-assembled into its previous form. Transporter Chief A Transporter Chief is a member of Starfleet's Engineering Division and is in charge of the operation and maintenance of a transporter as well as the room in which it is housed. If the Transporter Chief were unavailable, then the duties would fall to a lower ranking Transporter Operator. The Transporter Chief stands behind a computer console, which is facing a teleportation pad and programs coordinates for point to point transportation of matter. The process involves molecularly breaking down bonds of matter, converting it into a stream of transferable data and reassembling the matter, including biological matter, at a predetermined destination point. The transporter chief is also responsible for recalling matter or life forms from the destination back to it's point of origin. In the 23rd century, Nils Pitcairn was the Transporter Chief aboard the [[USS Enterprise NCC-1701|USS Enterprise NCC-1701]] under the command of Captain Christopher Pike. When the ship came under the command of James T. Kirk, Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott became the new Transporter Chief for the crew. In the 24th century, the Transporter Chief on the [[USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D|USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D]] was Miles O'Brien, though Chief Engineer Geordi La Forge often doubled in this capacity as well. Transporter operator A Transporter Operator was a member of the Starfleet Corps of Engineers and was charged with the operation of a Transporter aboard a starship. They generally worked for the Transporter Chief. Transporter room A transporter room was part of a starship or space station which was specially outfitted to transport lifeforms and small, inanimate objects. The number of transporter rooms varied per ship or station, the main criteria being the ability to evacuate all personnel within a specified time. All key components which were needed for transport were fitted in this room and the one just below. The original [[USS Enterprise NCC-1701|USS Enterprise NCC-1701]] only had a single transporter room, whereas its successor, the [[USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D|USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D]] had three. This was common amongst Galaxy-class starships. The space station known as Deep Space Nine had five transporter rooms. Travis Mayweather Tuvok